


Poorly Days

by Sealie



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-31
Updated: 1999-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie
Summary: Yes, I know that these due South fics are coded incorrectly. Yes, I know that there are rampant Briticisms. Yes, I know that the spelling is very flawed in places. Yes, I know that the grammar iswrong.If you read the fic, I don’t need you to tell me these things.I was a very little, new fanfic writing/posting fan when I wrote these stories. I hadn’t learned some of the methods of managing my dyslexia, which I use everyday today with varying degrees of success. I hadn’t learned a lot of things.I tried several times over the years to get the due South archivist to delete them to no avail. When I saw them uploaded to Ao3 -- after sitting staring in abject horror at the screen -- I also considered claiming and deleting them myself, but they are part of my history, even though they generally only received nasty comments.I’m leaving them here for the time being. Remember, we were all new and inexperienced at some point.





	Poorly Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that these due South fics are coded incorrectly. Yes, I know that there are rampant Briticisms. Yes, I know that the spelling is very flawed in places. Yes, I know that the grammar is _wrong_. 
> 
> If you read the fic, I don’t need you to tell me these things. 
> 
> I was a very little, new fanfic writing/posting fan when I wrote these stories. I hadn’t learned some of the methods of managing my dyslexia, which I use everyday today with varying degrees of success. I hadn’t learned a lot of things.
> 
> I tried several times over the years to get the due South archivist to delete them to no avail. When I saw them uploaded to Ao3 -- after sitting staring in abject horror at the screen -- I also considered claiming and deleting them myself, but they are part of my history, even though they generally only received nasty comments.
> 
> I’m leaving them here for the time being. Remember, we were all new and inexperienced at some point.

Poorly Days

Okay, there's a first time for everything. My first submission to any fan fiction. Standard disclaimer. 

# Poorly Days

by Sealie Scott 

"Hiya, Benny." Ray cocked his head to one side. "You all right? You're looking a little peaky." 

The Mountie had just walked into the police precinct, and for once he appeared flustered. 

"I'm too hot." Uncharacteristically, he simply dropped into the seat opposite Ray's. 

"I'm not surprised," Ray said without sympathy, "dressed up in that red popsicle outfit." 

"I'm in dress uniform. This is what I wear." 

"And I bet you're wearing that white shirt underneath." 

"I'm in..." Fraser reiterated. 

"Come on, you can unbind enough to take it off." 

Fraser remained stoic. "Are we still 'shooting a few hoops'." 

"Again? We played yesterday." Ray shrugged. "I'm sure I can get us a court." On that note Ray push his remaining paperwork into a draw and slammed it shut. 

Fraser winced. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray asked again as he slung on his jacket. 

"Is it always this warm in summer?" Fraser responded, a slight whinge in his voice. 

"This is nothing." Ray said evilly. 

"Yeah!" Ray exulted, punching his fist in the air. "Eleven-one." 

"Two." Fraser corrected, from a stooped position hands braced against his thighs. 

"Okay." Ray said magnanimously, grinning widely. "If you want I'll spot you a few points." 

"Just pass me the ball." 

Ray bounced it across the court, then took up position opposite Fraser raring to go. The detective looked into Fraser's grey-blue eyes watching them for the move. And once again Fraser telegraphed his shot, moving to the right and running directly for the hoop. Ray darted forwards and stole the ball mid-bounce. Harsh exhausted breathing echoed in his ears as he manoeuvred a shot , leaped and scored. Grinning, Ray turned to the Mountie. 

"Ray?" Fraser gasped, swaying from side to side. "I think I'm going to have to concede defeat." 

"Benny?" Concerned, Ray stepped forward and caught Fraser by the elbow. Again he stared into the mountie's eyes and watched as consciousness fled. "God!" Ray blasphemed, as Fraser collapsed backwards in a dead faint. Only by rolling with the Mountie did Ray manage to prevent him from cracking down hard upon the tarmac court. Ray squirmed from beneath Fraser and immediately reached for the pulse at his throat. The pulse ran fast but steady at his fingertips. Behind him, Ray could hear the approach of several people. 

"What happened?" A stranger asked. 

"He passed out." Ray said shortly. "Benny, can you hear me? Make a noise." 

A woman crouched beside them. "Best get him into the recovery position." 

Fraser chose that moment to make a noise. 

"Benny, are you with us?" 

Fraser grunted and managed to open his eyes. "Ray? What..." 

"What happened?" Ray responded gleefully. "You fainted." 

"Oh." Fraser said monosyllabically and rubbed at his eyes. 

"I've got some water." The woman proffered a sports bottle. 

Ray hauled Fraser's head onto his lap and placed the straw against the disorientated mountie's lips - who sucked eagerly. 

"Hey, slow up, you'll make yourself sick." Ray admonished. 

Rebuked, Fraser slowed taking deep even draws on the bottle, then obviously not satisfied he stopped. 

"Better?" Ray asked, taking the bottle away and handing it back to the woman. 

"Yes." Fraser said and made an abortive attempt to get up, 

"Easy, easy," Ray helped Fraser into a seated position, "just get used to sitting and then we'll do standing." 

Fraser cradled his head in his hands and sat very still. Ray took the opportunity to look at the bystanders. The woman had dark curly hair and warm brown eyes and was looking at his with an expression usually reserved for Benny. Ray smiled tentatively up at her, and then forgot her as Fraser struggled to his feet. Shudders wracked Fraser's frame as he managed to get upright braced against Ray's hip and shoulder. 

"All right, it's the doctor's for you." Ray announced. 

"No, Ray," Fraser responded feebly, "I'm just too hot." 

"Benny," Ray said, as he steered him off court, "I don't care if you lived with penguins up there on the ice packs, it's not that hot, you're ill." 

"Penguins live in Antarctica." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ray realised that the woman was shadowing them with their sports bags. "Thanks." Ray smiled again. 

"No problem." She smiled back. "Which one is your car? I'll open it up for you, if you tell me where the keys are." 

Ray felt a frission of distrust. But no, the lady was merely being helpful, the same as Benny would be in a similar situation. 

"Green Riv. Side pocket. " The woman darted ahead, the keys jangling in her hand. 

"There are no Great Auks left. " Fraser muttered. 

"What?" Ray glanced at Fraser's overly pale features as they stumbled along. 

"They're dead." 

"Who? Do we have a murder case?" Ray asked facetiously, but Fraser did not respond just continued plodding forwards. 

The woman had the passenger door open and the seat racked back as far as it could go. 

"We're here, Benny." Ray said as he manoeuvred Fraser through the door. Fraser sagged into the seat with an almost relieved sigh, on autopilot he dragged the seatbelt across his chest. Ray carefully closed the door and turned to find himself face to face with the woman. She smiled and stepped backwards. 

"I hope he'll be okay," she said. 

"He's not used to the heat." Ray explained. 

"Still, I think the doctor's is a good idea." She handed the bags to Ray with a small white card. "Give me a call sometime." 

"Yeah, I will..." Ray's mind whirled then with surprising equanimity he reached into his bags and returned the gesture with a pristine card.. 

"Thank you." She said simply and tucked the card into her waistband. 

Ray watched her walk away, thinking: how did that happen I wasn't even trying? Suddenly, he remembered Benny, galvanised, he ran around the car and leaped into the driver's seat. 

"Benny, do you have a doctor?" 

"No," Fraser whispered, "I don't get sick." 

Blowing a raspberry, Ray reached for his mobile 'phone. "I'll ring our family doctor, we've been bugging him for years." 

Somehow they managed to get up the stairs to Fraser's ratty apartment. Half-carrying and half dragging the feverish Mountie, Ray pushed open the unlocked door and stumbled into Fraser's front room. Dief backed away, a low growl echoing in the back of his throat. 

"Give me a break, Dief." Ray muttered, for once pushing past the deaf wolf. 

The rough growl changed pitch into a concerned whine as Ray rolled Fraser onto the Spartan bed which dominated the room. Dief jumped up, reaching his front paws onto the bed, so he could watch his friend. He made an interrogative little yelp. 

"He's poorly, Dief. And the doctor's on his way." Ray said, as he pulled off Fraser's trainers and threw them into a corner. 

"I'm fine, Dief." Fraser muttered, and he waved his hand until it came in contact with Dief's muzzle. 

" 'Fine', he says." Ray moaned. "Spent the whole trip rattling on about Auks, whatever the hell they are." Socks followed the trainers. "Tell me what day it is, Benny." 

"It's Tuesday, Ray." Fraser replied. 

"See! It's Wednesday, you've got your days confused, we arranged to play basketball on Tuesday - today's Wednesday." Ray snapped and disappeared over to the kitchen area to get a wet cloth. With a sopping towel draped in one hand, Ray returned to Fraser's side. Carefully, Ray placed the cloth on Fraser's brow, he didn't know if it did any good but they always used them in films. 

"Nice." Fraser whispered, as he stroked Dief's muzzle. 

A knock interrupted them and Ray's family doctor strode into the apartment. 

"Doctor Nybakken!" Ray leaped to this feet, "I almost took him to the hospital." 

"I don't think that's necessary, Raymond." 

Moving out of the doctor's way Ray watched as the familiar figure of countless childhood illnesses examined his friend. 

"I understand you're not feeling very well." Nybakken began. 

Fraser cracked open an eyelid. "Too hot." 

"That I can see," Nybakken said taking in the feverish cast of his patient's skin. "I'm going to take your temperature..." Nybakken paused expectantly. 

"Fraser." Ray supplied. 

"Thank you, Raymond, but we'll let Fraser speak for himself." 

"Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police." 

"Quite a name, young man. I'll just call you Benton. When did you start feeling unwell?" Nybakken asked as he placed an electronic thermometer under Fraser's arm. 

"Last night, I woke up, I was sick..." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ray interrupted. 

Nybakken waved the irate detective silent as Fraser continued. 

"I was aching," Fraser paused, obviously collecting his thoughts, "I drank some camomile tea and then fell back to sleep - I think I was late for work." 

"And this afternoon?" Nybakken prompted and surreptitiously began to take Fraser's pulse. 

"Disjointed. Hot. Why is it so hot?" Fraser's tone became querulous. "There was nowhere cool: standing on duty; in the precinct and then outside on the court. I've got to get used to it. Ray says this is nothing." Both eyes flicked open. "I passed out, one minute I was talking to Ray the next my head was on his lap and I was on the ground." 

"Are you still feeling achy?" 

"Yes. I thought some exercise would work out the cramps." 

Nybakken released Fraser's wrist and patted his arm. 

"Young man, you've picked the worst possible way to handle this spring's 'flu." 

"'Flu? I've never had 'flu before." Fraser sounded disgusted. 

The thermometer beeped; it's cycle finished. Doctor Nybakken raised an eyebrow at the temperature displayed. 

"I'm going to take a blood sample to rule out any bacterial infection, but you've definitely got a good dose of the 'flu. You're going to be in bed for a few days." 

Nybakken drew Ray to the door. "Your friend's probably go the 'flu. His temperature is a bit too high, but I'm putting that down to the exercise." Nybakken stared into Ray's eyes. "Someone should stay with him." 

"Yeah, me." Ray said defensively. 

"He has no..." 

"No one, just me." Ray interjected. "Is that okay?" 

"Yes." Nybakken said his expression unfathomable. 

"So what do I do?" Ray asked looking back at the prostrate Mountie. 

" Fluids, plenty of fluids. He's dehydrated. And paracetamols." Nybakken rummaged in his medical bag. "He can have two of these now and two this evening - they are quite strong so no more." 

Ray fingered the plastic sheet Nybakken handed him, "And...?" 

"Use your judgement, Raymond. His temperature is high, if it gets worse call me. I'll get my service to work up the blood sample but I'm sure it is nothing serious." 

"I've had 'flu before; I've never passed out." 

"You've had bad colds, Raymond. Once you've had a proper dose of the 'flu you never confuse the two." Nybakken said dryly. 

Ray scowled at the retreating back. _Nobody who has ever seen you in diapers can take you seriously_ , he thought waspishly. Slamming the door shut, he paused to force his features into a gameful smile before turning to Fraser. 

"What are you doing!" He shrieked. 

The Mountie was sitting on the side of his bed preparing to stand. 

"Shower." With a great deal of effort Fraser stood up. 

"Bed." Ray bounced from side to side. 

"I'll feel better if I'm clean." Fraser said quietly and staggered across to the small bathroom. 

"I'm not going in there with you - people will talk." 

"What?" Fraser said, his confusion evident as he navigated his way into the bathroom. 

"Nothing." Ray snapped, "If you're daft enough to walk about when you're barely stable...I'm going to get you some juice." 

Ray stomped loudly to the kitchen. Behind him the shower water splattered on. The refrigerator was, of course empty except for a carton of milk and some dog food. Ray viewed the contents disgustedly, he was going to have to go shopping. Mentally, he ran through the Ma Vecchio's Invalid Shopping List. _I could ring Ma,_ he considered, _but then Frannie will know Fraser's sick - she'll be over in an instant_. A clatter and a thud disturbed his train of thought. 

"Benny!" 

Ray barrelled into the bathroom. Collapsed in a heap at the base of the shower Fraser stared confusedly up at him. Ice cold water sheeted over the semi-conscious Mountie. Frantically, Ray shut of the stream of water drenching himself in the process. 

"Benny, are you all right?" 

"My legs gave way." Fraser looked down at them, looking almost disgusted. 

Ray grabbed a bath towel and quickly wrapped it around the shivering Mountie "You've never been ill a day in your life, have you?" 

"No." 

"That was rhetorical." Ray hauled Fraser out of the enamel shower base. "Big word - you're infectious." 

"Oh, I hope not. I wouldn't want to inflict this on you." 

Ray rolled his eyes heavenward as he sat the Mountie on the side of the bath. 

"Are you going to pass out on me again?" 

"No." Fraser said emphatically. 

Ray regarded the dishevelled sack of humanity before him, sopping wet, shivering, confused and disorientated. And probably the worst patient in the world; he couldn't believe that he was ill. _Well I'm seeing a brand new side of Benny_ , he noted. 

"Come on, let's get you dried." Ray said reaching for another towel. 

Fraser was finally settled in bed, bolstered in a sitting position by his folded bedroll. Diefenbaker had been relegated to the knitted rug that one of Fraser's street people had given the Mountie. There was still a feverish glint to the bright grey-blue eyes. Grimacing, he sipped on a glass of cool water in an attempt to down the paracetomols. Ray leaned forwards. 

"Can I leave you on your own for a bit?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"You promise you won't get out of bed." 

"I promise, Ray." Fraser said guilelessly. 

From his corner Dief yelped conveying that Fraser was not going anywhere while he was in charge. Ray grunted in acquiescence, as he rolled up the sleeves of Fraser's fire engine red lumber-jack shirt he had been force to wear in place if his drenched shirt. 

"They're too big for you." Fraser grinned an uncharacteristically mischievous grin. "You look like you're playing dress up." 

The clothes hung on Ray's lithe frame. He was quite aware that they were too big and that they offended his dress sense, but he didn't need his nose rubbed in it. 

"Since that's coming from a toy soldier, I'll take it under advisement." He retorted. 

"Yes, Ray." Fraser nodded amicably, he obviously hadn't understood a word that Ray had said. A sigh of frustration escaped from Ray's lips, as he debated whether or not he should go and shop for food or just ring Ma. A cold wet nose pushed into the palm of his hand and Dief whined a comment. 

"I don't know, Dief. He's completely out of it - how are you going to stop him getting out of bed and going for a wander? Not that he'd get very far, but he might hurt himself. Suppose he heard someone shouting for help, he'd probably throw himself out of the window." 

Dief's response was to jump onto the bed. 

"You'd sit on him?" Ray chewed his lower lip. "No, sod it. I'll ring Ma. If Frannie comes 'round I'll just kick her out." 

Dief shrugged and jumped down from the bed; he'd made the offer. 

"It's not serious, Ma. He's got this 'flu thing that's going around, I don't want to leave him on his own, he'll probably fall out of bed. " Ray grimaced down the 'phone. "No, don't send Frannie, he's sick, he doesn't want company. Everything, there's nothing in the fridge. Yeah, I will - Fraser's got a sleeping bag somewhere. Thanks, Ma." Ray clicked the 'phone shut with an audible snap and stepped back into the apartment. In the space of a 'phone call, Fraser had thrown the bedroll of the bed and kicked off the light sheet that Ray had draped over him. The sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, showed that Fraser was having another feverish episode. He plucked aimlessly at the under sheet, obviously distressed and uncomfortable. Ray cranked open the windows to their fullest extent but no draft stirred the room. 

"Do you want another glass of water?" 

"Yes," Fraser decided slowly, "that would be nice," 

A glass of water sat undrunk beneath the bed, Ray placed it in Fraser's hand. He propped himself up on one elbow and gulped the water down. 

"How long does this last, Ray?" He asked eventually. 

Plunking himself down on the side of the bed, Ray considered the question, he'd had the 'flu but he'd never looked as ill as Fraser or passed out. "A few days, but you'll probably feel better after you've had a sleep. Headache?" 

Fraser dropped his head onto the pillow and grunted unequivocally. 

"Try to get some sleep." Ray advised. 

Fraser closed his eyes. The glass was empty so Ray lifted it from Fraser's relaxed fingers. Ray shook his head, _I hope the doctor's right and this is just the 'flu; he hardly knows I'm here_. Ray moved over to the window sill by the fire escape. On the fire escape it was slightly cooler, Ray contemplated the darkening street below keeping one eye on Fraser. Listening closely, he heard Fraser's breathing ease into a slow rhythmic pattern as exhausted by the bouts of fever the Mountie quickly dropped off to sleep. Dief joined Ray at the window, curling up by the detective, he whimpered quietly. 

"He'll be okay, Dief. Honest," Ray promised and tentatively stroked the wolf's head. 

A light rap on the door disturbed his thoughts, Ray spun towards the door, his mother had not hung around. No doubt she had raided their freezer. Ray crept across the room, pausing to replace the light blanket over Fraser. Quietly he opened the door. 

"Frannie!" He hissed, _I knew this would happen._

His sister weighed down by several bags glared at him. "Give me a hand." 

"I told Ma not to send you." 

"She had a cake in the oven." Frannie hissed back. 

Ray growled and grabbed a couple of bags off his sister. "Be quiet, he's just fell asleep." 

Francesca nodded dramatically and made a great show of tip-toeing into the room. Then she stopped and allowed herself a slow luxurious look at the supine Mountie - knowing that Ray couldn't even growl at her. She grinned wickedly at her brother. 

"Don't you dare!" He whispered. 

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything while he's practically unconscious." 

"You'd better not." 

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "What do you take me for?" 

"Okay, I'm sorry." Ray said ungraciously. 

"Especially with you in the room." 

Ray wrenched the remaining bags out of her hands and the propelled her forcefully out of the room knowing the Frannie wouldn't say anything to disturb Fraser. 

"Thanks for nothing, creep." She said in a loud whisper once they were in the corridor. 

Ray peeled off a couple of twenties from his wallet and thrust them into her hand, "You've done your duty. Now go home and help Ma with the cooking." 

Her hissed reply was lost as he closed the door. There was an insistent tapping on the door, Ray stood seething on the opposite side. The tapping continued, he knew from experience that she would keep at it for hours. Irate, he pulled open the door. 

"Are you trying to wake him up?" 

Francesca made a time out sign. "I brought the old fan, I couldn't manage it and the bags." 

"Oh," Ray had the grace to look abashed, "I'll come down and get it." 

"Whatever." She said shortly. 

Ray glanced back at Fraser he hadn't been disturbed by the sibling scuffle. 

"He's all yours, Dief. I won't be a second." Ray closed the door firmly behind them, preventing Francesca entering the room. Francesca rattled off something obscene in Italian and stomped down the stairs. A greasy head poked around the corner of the corridor. _Must have been standing there waiting for hours_ , Ray though uncharitably. "The mountie's ill, okay! Haven't you got anything better to do?" Ray snapped and stamped after his sister. 

Ray plugged in the geriatric fan, it hacked for a few second then settled into a low drone. Angling it at the sleeping Mountie, Ray waited to see if it would wake him, Fraser slept on oblivious. Satisfied that he wouldn't disturb his friend, Ray began to unpack the shopping. Ma as he had expected had been generous, there was surprisingly still frozen dishes of home-made soup and fresh pasta, plus the obligatory store bought products. Ray stuck them in the fridge-freezer, marvelling again at how empty it was - it went beyond the standard bachelor fridge, for one thing it was clean. Almost without thinking he helped himself to a generous portion of pasta and one of his Ma's home-made sauces and settled down to watch Fraser, Dief begging at his feet. 

_How weird_ , Ray thought introspectively, _to sit and just think, even on stakeout you normally have someone to talk too_. Ray patted Dief's head absently, as the wolf butted his hand. 

"You hungry again?" Dief moved away from him into the now dark room. Ray started, he'd been so lost in his thoughts he had missed the passage of time. * _Must have dosed off,_ Ray realised, stretching in the ramshackle chair. Fraser had been sleeping quietly for several hours, occasionally rousing enough to mutter something abstruse and then fall back to sleep. As his eyes became accustomed to the lack of light Ray realised that Fraser wasn't asleep, but sitting upright staring aimlessly into the darkness. 

"Hey, Benny. You awake?" 

Ray bent over one of the old kerosene lanterns and coaxed it alight. The deep orange glow threw soft shadows over the mountie's face. 

"Victoria?" 

Ray's heart missed a beat at the desolation in his friend's voice. 

"No. She's gone, Benny." 

"Where?" He made to get out of bed, Ray grabbed his shoulders - it took no effort to keep the ill Mountie from escaping. 

"Ray? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm keeping an eye on you; you've got yourself a good dose of the 'flu probably from sniffling dog piddle." 

"Why do I feel so strange?" Fraser fretted, twisting between Ray's hands. 

Gently, but firmly Ray made Fraser lie back. "Relax, Benny. This will be all over soon and you won't even remember it." 

"Remember? I don't want to remember." Fraser's voice lowered but he continued to mutter, a disjointed monologue which made no sense to Ray. Worried, Ray felt Fraser's forehead, unbelievably it seemed hotter than ever. 

"Here." Ray raised Fraser's head into the crook of his arm and placed a glass of water to his patient's lips. Fraser clutched at the glass. 

"Grandma? How can you be here? I couldn't see..." 

"It's okay, Ben." Ray soothed 

"Who's that?" Fraser pushed away the glass and pointed at the end of the bed. "I don't know him." 

Automatically, Ray looked in the direction of Fraser's pointed finger \- Carmine Vecchio glared back at him. 

"Get out!" Ray said _sotto voice_. 

"Is this how you spend your time? A nurse maid?" Vecchio said condemnation in his tone. 

Carefully, Ray placed Fraser's head on the pillow then stood before his parent, his thin body vibrating in anger. "Fraser's ill; he needs my help." 

"Woman." Vecchio responded, an insult on his lips. 

Ray smiled tightly. "No. Friend." 

"Ha." Vecchio responded intelligently. 

"Tell him to go away." Fraser said petulantly. "I don't like him, he's nasty." 

"You heard him," Ray said levelly, "leave." 

"How dare you speak to me like that." Vecchio huffed. 

"I can speak to you anyway I like 'cos you're not real. Go away you're upsetting Fraser." Ray manufactured an offhand manner. 

"A real man wouldn't be seen dead doing this..." Vecchio spat. 

"You mean you wouldn't do it. It's not manly enough for you." Ray snarled back. "There's no beer, there's no pool table, there's no posturing. But you don't understand do you." Ray stabbed a finger at the ghost's chest. "You didn't have any friends - just drinking buddies." 

"Ray?" Fraser called, concerned he tried to get out of bed, but tangled in the blanket he pitched head first onto the floor. 

Ray released the revenant. "You're not worth the effort; Benny is." He dropped to a crouch at Fraser's side. 

"What's happening?" Fraser asked grabbing Ray's arm, looking for a life-belt in a confused and disorientated world. 

Carmine Vecchio frittered away. 

"Nothing, just banishing a figment. Should have done it long ago." 

"Who was that?" 

"A fever dream." Ray said as he lifted Fraser back onto the bed proceeded to untangle him from the blanket. 

Fraser lay back quiescent. "Ray..." He began plaintively. 

"You've been ill." Ray laid his hand on Fraser's forehead, he felt cooler. "You had me worried for a while." 

"Fever?" 

"Yep." Ray straightened out the blanket and threw another one on for good measure - it wouldn't do for Fraser to take on a chill. 

"I thought we were going to play basketball." 

Ray snorted. "What day is it, Benny." 

"Tuesday." 

Ray laughed. "Go to sleep, Benny. You'll feel better in the morning." 

Too confused to argue Fraser turned over and went to sleep. 

Bright sunlight moved across the bedroll, Ray groaned and pulled a blanket over his face, but it was too late he was awake. Ray glanced at his watch, it was mid-morning. Distantly he wondered how Lieutenant Welsh would take his latest Mountie excuse for missing work. _Coffee_ , he thought desperately, _I really deserve a cup of coffee_. Ray forced himself to move from the surprisingly comfortable bedroll and staggered to the kitchen unit. _Instant_ , Ray shuddered inwardly, _I should have known that Benny wouldn't have a coffee machine. It'll do in an instant_. He laughed hollowly at his joke. The granules floating on the top of the hot water looked vile but Ray forced himself to sip the scalding brew as he took stock: Fraser was still asleep and of Dief there was no sign. Ray crossed to Fraser's side and peered at him closely, as he suspected the fever had broken. Fraser slept peacefully, the sleep of the terminally innocent. Ray resisted the temptation to pour his coffee over the sleeping Mountie. 

Fraser's eyes flickered open. "Hello, Ray." 

Ray yelped and leaped backwards. "You're awake, " he said unnecessarily. 

"Yes." Fraser said slowly as he stated the obvious. "What are you doing here?" 

"Keeping an eye on you." Ray smiled, this was getting a little repetitive. 

"Me?" Fraser sat up too quickly and paled dramatically. 

"I'd take it easy." Ray gave Fraser his coffee and puttered into the kitchen to make another one. 

"Ray, it's eleven o'clock." Fraser sounded shocked. 

"Yeah, well you had a rough day and night." 

"I'm late for work." Fraser said latching onto the fact that he'd missed his morning shift, he shook his wrist watch but it was working, he had indeed slept in. 

"Hold your breath - it's Thursday." Ray chuckled evilly. 

"What happened to Wednesday?" Fraser's mouth dropped open. 

"I'd be kind amused to find out what you did before you invited me to play basketball." 

The apparent _non sequitor_ Fraser, he shelved the thought, momentarily. 

"Have you been sleeping on the floor?" 

"There's only one bed." 

Silence reigned, then. "Did I go to work?" 

"I've no idea." Ray sat on the corner of the bed, "Benny, you've been ill. You spent the whole of yesterday with a temperature of 105 plus." 

"I think that would mean I was dead." 

"Well, you were hallucinating." Ray commented dead pan. 

Fraser slumped back onto his pillow still apparently overawed by the fact that he'd lost an entire day. 

"I suppose I had better go to work. What will they say?" He said worriedly, he threw back the covers. 

Ray stopped him by simply placing his hand on Fraser's arm, effectively pinning the weakened Mountie to the bed, Fraser tried to sit up to no avail. 

"You're allowed sick days, that what they are for......and baseball games. Benny, I'll eat my Armani jacket, if you can get out of that bed without falling on your face," Ray belaboured the point, "again." 

"Again?" Fraser ceased his ineffectual struggling. 

"Every time you stood up." Ray grinned. 

"You stayed with me?" 

"Somebody had too." Ray said casually and released his friend. 

Fraser's expression shifted from confused to introspective, then. "Thank you," he said simply. 

Ray smiled widely. "Hey, you'd do the same for me." 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
